Flower Melody
by gatewayoflove
Summary: A baby girl was born during the year of the Sakura Drops, where petals o the cherry blossoms fall from the skies, onto the ground of the Earth. When the baby girl came into being, her mother named her Sakura, because of the year she was born in. she disco


**Flower Melody**

SakuraXSasuke-Naruto

The flowers are falling, coming down as hard as the rain. Konoha is never going to be bright is it? My mother told me that this is the Sakura Drops year, it's going to come until it's time for it to go. She even told me that I was born in the year of the Sakura Drops. Though I try not to believe her, kids at school always tease me behind my back, they'll say, "It's because of her, that's why the Sakura Drops aren't stopping at all from falling out of the sky. Why can't she just disappear?!" I always ignore them, though I barely talk at school I get good grades, and the Senseis know why I don't talk. Instead of training to become a ninja, I'm practicing on my Violin. My dad was a great shinobi, but I don't want to become one, actually I'm still thinking. I'm only 14 years old, I'm a Junior High School Student, I don't go to the ninja schools, I want to be normal, though I'm not at all, not even one bit.

My Junior High School days are over now, my mother forced me to go to Konoha's Ninja School again. I entered when I was 9 years old, and had already pasted the exams. I was in the finals, but I gave up since I didn't want to embarrass a boy in front of the whole entire Village. Now I'm entering the ninja school again, I know I wont like it. But do you understand what Sakura Drops are?

"Sakura!!! Hurry up!!! You don't want to be late do you?!" mother shouted. I slid my bedroom door open and stomped my feet on the floor loudly. I grunted angrily, my face fierce. I walked down the stairs towards her, she stared,

"I'M...GO..ING!!!" I screeched, I opened the front door and stomped myself out. My mother sighed heavily. My hands curled in towards my palm, making a fist. The Sakura Drops are still coming. It is said that whenever it's the time of the Sakura Drops, the drops of the sakura will destroy every living flower, making them disappear, fading. Just touching one for a while can burn your hand, it's like a living nightmare.

"Huuh...hate this," I sighed. I stared at the kids as they ran inside. "Is it really that bad? Getting hit by the drops? I can't feel anything..." I stared boringly. I walked towards the door to the school and went in. It still looked the same, the senseis were all there, in their rooms teaching the ninja students, just like when I was still here. Everything seems normal, now that I look back...I still belong no matter what. I somehow always thought the wrong way. And I still do. I walked down the hall as I took a turn to my right, finding my way to my classroom.

_Ha! Found Ya! _

I jumped. I knocked on the door and slid it open. The sensei stared, the students attention went on me. I stared back at them, then looked at the sensei, and walked towards him and gave him my transfer papers. He looked at it then introduced me. I think he's a new face, I didn't see him here when I came here. He tolded me to find a seat, so I did. I walked over towards a girl named Hyuuga Hinata. She looked shy, I remember her, she was the one who had to fight her own brother and got injured.

I stared at the sensei, then stared at all the students in the class, examining them. There are a few faces I remember, there was Naruto, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. I smiled.

As time went, class was over, I standed up and walked down the aisle, and exited the room. As I walked outside, the students stared at me. I knew what they were thinking. Everyone's (the students) eyes were locked on me. I looked down and walked away. They started to talk, whispers that I couldn't hear. I walked down the street, concentrating on the ground, feeling even more worse than before. Walking alone, I came upon a lake. I stared at it, then smiled. I walked down the stairs towards the pier. I walked on the pier, as I reached the edge of the it, I sat down, my feet hanging down freely, swinging back and forth. I looked at the wide shiny lake, my saddness went away just looking at it.

_It's so serene...the lake...I can stay here forever..._

I smiled. I standed up and turn towards the stairs to go, I looked over my shoulder and looked at the lake again. I started my way up the stairs, feeling much better, when I remembered that I forgot to do something, I ran. The drops are still coming of course, but I mangaed to run through the falling sakuras.

I opened the door, "I'm home!!!" I shouted. I ran up the stairs towards my room and entered it, sliding the door closed behind me. STARE. I stared,

_Why's he here? I...He left...me..._

I looked away, "Hmm...welcome back," Sasuke smiled. I glared at him,

"Stop pulling fake smiles Sasuke-san..." I said. He was sitting on my bed looking at books. He put the book down and standed up and walked towards me. I stared at him and then moved away. He followed. Oof!! He was on top of me. He leaned down on me, his mouth resting on my neck, I tried pulling him off but I couldn't. I let him stay on top of me for a while, feeling his warmth, brought back memories. The front door of my house opened, I quickly pushed him off and sat up. He stood in front of me,

"Sakura!! I'm home! Have you ate?!" my mother yelled. I quickly pushed him aside standing up, and slid my door opened running down stairs as I closed it behind me.

"Okasan!!! I haven't ate!!" I shrieked as I reached the floor, she put the things she brought down on the kitchen table. She stared at me,

"What's wrong honey...you look...nervous, are you okay?" I quickly touched my forehead, I can feel it, my head was hottt!!!! BURNING!!! I quickly ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I sighed as I looked at myself, my face was hot red. I turned on the water and rinse my face.

As I walked into the kitchen, I felt that fake smile smiling at me. I stared at the person who was sitting on the stool near the table. My mother smiled, "So...this was why you were so worried..." My face redden...

_Baka (I meant Sasuke)!! It was not because of him I got nervous...I wasn't even nervous. Where'd she got that from?! Why would I be nervous?_

I grunted, crossing my hands over my chest. "So...Sasuke, are you guys moving back to town?" my mother asked curiously. I looked out the window near the kitchen sink.

"Gomen...I don't think we are..." he replied looking down.

"Oh...I see, you guys just came back to take care of some business huh?" my mother said calmly.

I listened to their conversation. I knew Sasuke was older than me by two years, but I somehow get a weird feeling when he's near me. It's really weird...we used to play a lot together when we were young, but suddenly everything changed when he abandon me. In the past and in the present, girls think he's charming, I used to think that too, but now I think he's a pussy.

"Sakura, come and sit down," mother requested, I ignored her and walked out. She stared, Sasuke did as well. "Sasuke, don't mind her...she's just--"

"I know...upset to see me," he interrupted.

He got up and followed Sakura out the front door. My mother sighed, cupping her forehead as her elbow rested on the table. I walked down the street, like usual the sakura drops are still coming. I stared at the ground as I walked. Then someone slipped their hand's into mine's, holding it. I looked up, Sasuke. He smiled down at me, I looked away. "Sakura-chan, tell me what's on your mind..." he said as he started walking, dragging me along. I looked away,

"Nothing is on my mind...yours...of course there isn't," I looked down, my heart beating faster and faster, but I'm holding in so I won't burst it open.

His smile was gone, "There is..." I stared at him, "I heard about you...your mother made you go to ninja school again right? The kids at school teased you, thinking you're a monster since it was your fault the sakura's never stopped coming because..." he paused.

I pulled my hand away. I started walking backwards, my face frowning. He stared at me as his eyes widden. "...Y-you also think I'm a monster...just like everyone else...why me?"

"Sakura it's not--"

"Say everything you want Sasuke-san...I'm just another--forget it!! You won't understand how I feel," I shrieked, I turned around and ran, as tears formed in my eyes, bursting out. I cried, my heart hurts, he just thrust me with a needle, poking into my heart deeply. I ran towards the end of the street making a turn. I could still feel his stare. It really hurts, being in this situation, not knowing what to do. _Oof! _I fell, as I landed on my butt. "Ow!!! What the heck!!! Who do you you are!?" I snapped! I stared at the person who was pulling himself up from the ground,

_Naruto-kun?_

I standed up running my hand through my pink hair, still staring at him. "Gomenasai!!" Naruto bowed.

"Ah…eh-he…gomenasai…it was actually my fault…eheheheh…" I scratched my head, embarrassed.

Naruto stared a her, "Sakura-chan?" he guessed.

"Uhh…yeah…that's me," I replied, he looked away, blushing. "What's, wrong?"'

"Uh..it's nothing..well then..I'll see you tomorrow..heheh," he rubbed his head, chuckling very quiet.

I stared at him, weirdly. He turned around and walked away. "That was weird…huuh…always new things to enter in my world…" I sighed as I started walking again, looking down. Something laid on my shoulder, I stared, a Sakura Drop. The sun dropped down as night entered. I stared at the drop, it was glowing a shiny pink. I slowly took it off my hand, sliding it towards my palm, I watched it glow. I somehow studied it, watching it glow and while it takes turn, on and off. It was the weirdest thing ever.

The night breeze blew by and howled the drop off my palm. I watched it float away with the others that are always in the sky. Somehow they float but they dont touch the ground. Except they lay on plants, like flowers. It's weird how they only lay on flowers, my mother told me that they don't lay on us humans, but I guess they do, or is it just that they lay on me. Come to think of it, maybe it's because I was born in the year of the Sakura Drops...just a guess...which is not a true fact!! I started walking again, Konoha lights floated in the sky, I looked up, staring at it. It made me feel calm, I could feel the quietness around me. Noone really is out at a time like this. Only once in a while.

I found my way home, my mother sat at the dining table, I walked towards her, as I sat down next to her she hugged me. My eyes opened wide, "Gomenasai.." she sobbed.

My eyes narrowed as well as my eye brows. "Okasan, what's wrong?"

"Gomenasai...he..left you once again..." her voice was scratchy.

I lowered my eyes, "It's okay...he told me this time...he didn't just leave...Okasan, I'm not hurt or anything...I'm fine..this time he actually said goodbye to me face to face...not like last time..."

_Just like last time!!!_

I untangled myself from her, "I'll be up in my room..." I got up and wen tup stairs.


End file.
